The Kodi Reese Chronicles: a Titan's Wrath
Information Nobody has kept their watch on Atlas. He lured a young man, named Jack Claymitch a demigod son of Ares, into holding the sky. Kodi Reese, daughter and luitenant of Rhea , has got a quest to save and rescue the demigod. But, Atlas has some nasty suprises for her. Characters *Nekoda "Kodi" Reese, daughter of Rhea *Jack Claymitch, son of Ares *Luis Lopez, son of Helios *Julian "Jules" Martin, son of Oceanus *Grant Tyson, satyr Chapter 1: Oh, Hades Sleep. That’s not all I did. I dreamt of something strange, something…weird. There was a man; he said his name was Atlas. He threatened me in my dreams, but each time I just ignored them. I just called them a dream. That’s where everything went wrong. My name’s Kodi Reese, I’m thirteen years old and I live in Sacramento, California. I’m some-what troubled. My father, Jason Reese, sent me to the school I’m in. He thought it would, help me find my peace. My dad is a famous movie star, ex-comedian. He sent me here because, me and his wife, have a lot of fights. Anyways, I didn’t ask to be a demititan. It just, came. My mother…..well you’ll have to keep reading to find out won’t you? My name is Kodi Reese and I am a demititan: The ocean breeze, the wind blowing in my hair, it feels like heaven. Until, a certain teacher just loves to give you detentions for now reason.”Miss Reese, how many times must I tell you, not to stand near the window?”Mr. Buzzkill calmly said. I looked around the classroom, at least five kids were standing next to a window, and one was standing right next to me. I rolled my eyes, and said innocently, “But Mr. Tyson, I thought it was okay because I saw the other students standing near them too. Surely you won’t give me a detention, will you?” Mr. Tyson grunted, “I suppose I should let it slide, this time. JUST this time.” I nodded and said, “Thank you, sir.” Once he walked away, I turned to the kid next to me(I’m friends with everyone) and mocked Mr. Tyson, “I’ll let it slide this time. JUST this time. Muhahahahaha!” The other kid laughed. He was about my age, maybe a little older. He was Hispanic, with light brown eyes. “Wow, Kodi, you’re a comedian. You should do something with your dad live.” He laughed. I laughed too. Luis Lopez, is one of the only people who knows who my dad is. Him and Julian Martin. God, I love them. They're like my best friends in the whole school. Well, actually, I love Luis alittle more. "Ms. Reese," Mr. Funsucker called out for me. "Ugh, yes?" I asked. "I'm going to need to see you in the hall." He demanded. "Kk." I grumbled. When we stepped out, Mr. Tyson took off his shoes to show hooves. I started to scream, but, Mr. Tyson put his hand over my mouth. "Listen girl, I didn't travel miles from camp, just to hear you scream and shout. You're mother, Rhea sent me here. Along with those other cakesniffers." He informed me. "Y-y-you have hooves." I stammered. What kind of monster was he? I thought. I tried to rememer all the mythical creatures we studied. Kraken?No. Minotaur? No. Werewolf? No. Ugh, what the heck is he??? Then it occured to me. "Mr. Tyson, is that fur I see?" I asked. "Why yes, there combed very throughly by my nymph." he answered. Bingo, I thought, satyr. But, satyr are fake. What if he just has feet of a satyr because he's deformed. I looked around the hall way. "Wow, Mr. Tyson," I began laughing, "you got me. I just got punked right?" Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the classroom and kids began screaming, "Bull! Bull!" Bull? i questioned. I opened the classroom door, and saw the ugliest thing. A giant man- cow, holding a giant ax. I turned around to Mr. Goatlegs, "Am I being punked?" He gasped, "Oh, no." The bull saw me, and ran towards me. Mr. Tyson tried to grab me, but he didn't in time. The thing, grabbed me by the waist, and we both went teleporting somewhere. Chapter 2: Great Mother of Zeus, is my mom too When we teleported, I felt dizzy. Finally we stopped. The world got still. We landed near some farm house, undetermined where to go and seeing how the thing was still on the floor breathing hard and trying to get up, I began to run north. Don't ask me why, I just did. The thing began to sense me and got up and charged. I turned in a circle like a twister, once he almost grazzed me. The thing said something intelligent like, "Moo?" I laughed, under the circumstances. I felt powerful, as if the earth and nature gave me strength. The sun shined brigthly on me, and it felt good. I felt warm, and bright. I felt electricity running through. And I let my instincts guide me through. Vines of plants began choking, the cow-man. The sky darkened and lightning stuck the thing. The wind speed picked up, and the thing began levitating in the air. I began lifting a few inches of the ground. I began glowing, like the sun. And the thing disengrated on spot. "Kodi!" I heard Luis call out. When I saw them, my world began spinning. When I was asleep, I heard voices. "She is my daughter, and you're sister." a woman said. "Yes but, is she the one?" A man questioned. "Yes, Zeus, she is the one." After that, I heard no more talking. Finally, I awoke. Around me, was a father sized clock, peacocks, eagles, horses, any and all animals. Before I could pet them, there was a knock on the door. "Nekoda Reese?" I heard a man say. I winced when he said my first name. No one ever called me by my full first name. "Yes?" I asked. A guy, about sixteen walked in. And he was HOT. He had blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. "I am Apollo," he began," god of the Sun, Prophicies, Music, and many other things." My eyes widened. "Like Pan and Apollo, when Midas said you lost, Apollo??" I questioned. He winced,"Please, don't get confused. Midas clearly was deaf, and had ears of a-" Someone behinded him cleared his throat. He blushed, "Sorry, Grandmother Rhea." Rhea, was a beautiful woman. With blonde hair, eyes the color of smooth metal, and perfect pink lips. She was tall and looked in great shape. "My daughter," the woman began. "I have missed you so." "You're my mom?" I questioned. "No youu can't be, my dad told me you died in a car crash." "I told you're dad to tell you that, he knows who I am. Rhea, Titaness of Nature, and the Titans." WIP Category:The Kodi Reese Chronicles Category:Chapter Page